


We Live On Fascination

by torigates



Category: Prison Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael thinks that he’s probably always loved her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Live On Fascination

 

 

 

  
Michael thinks that he’s probably always loved her.

 

 

 

Sometimes after, Michael wished that they had been drunk. That would have made things easier.

 

 

 

Michael remembers the first time he ever saw Veronica.

Lincoln came to pick him up from school, and that was a big deal. Michael adored his brother, but Lincoln didn’t have much time for him anymore. Michael was pretty sure Lincoln was embarrassed by him.

They’re walking side by side when Lincoln elbowed him in the ribs. “Mikey,” he said. “Look at that girl.”

Michael rubbed his sore side, and followed Lincoln’s line of vision. There were a group of girls all standing together, but Michael noticed immediately which girl Lincoln was referring to. “What about her?” he asked.

“She’s hot!” Lincoln said. “I’m going to go talk to her.”

Michael made a face, but it was too late, Lincoln was dragging him along by the arm. Michael had no choice but to follow along behind him.

“Hey,” Lincoln said. All the girls talking together looked up.

“Hey,” said the girl that Lincoln had pointed out earlier. The other girls giggled.

“I’m Lincoln.”

“Veronica,” the girl said.

Lincoln nodded. “All right,” he said, “See you around.” He tugged on Michael’s arm. “Let’s go.”

“Wait,” Veronica said before they took two steps.

“Yeah?” Lincoln asked with a smirk.

“What’s your name?” Veronica directed at Michael.

Lincoln looked surprised. Michael hesitated for only a moment. “M-Michael,” he said.

Veronica smiled. “It’s nice to meet you, Michael.”

 

 

 

Veronica’s hands were under his shirt, pressed up against his skin. Michael could feel the goose bumps that rose up when her fingers dipped below his waist line.

He kissed her chin, her neck, her collar bone.

“Vee,” he gasped.

Her fingers dug deep into his skin.

 

 

 

Michael and Lincoln were over at Veronica’s house for dinner. Lincoln had begged Michael to come along with him, because, as he put it, “Vee’s dad hates me.” He said that Michael’s presence would help things go much smoother.

Michael hadn’t wanted to go with them. Veronica and Lincoln spent all their time together; they were always kissing and or sitting together. It made Michael feel extremely uncomfortable. It made him feel excluded, isolated. Alone, even when he was with them, and they were the two most important people in his life.

“My boys,” Veronica said with a grin when she opened the door. Michael stood awkwardly beside them when Veronica kissed Lincoln, once again blocking him out of their world.

She turned to him. “Michael,” she said with a smile and hugged him. “Thanks so much for coming. You know my dad loves you.”

“No problem,” Michael mumbled, looking down.

Lincoln punched him in the arm. “Oh, so now that Vee thanks you it’s no trouble? You should have heard him complaining on the way over here. He wouldn’t shut up,” Lincoln said, rolling his eyes. Michael felt himself turning red. It was just like Lincoln to embarrass Michael, to put him on the spot. He put his arm around Veronica’s shoulder and led her into the other room.

“Well, I appreciate you coming,” Veronica said over her shoulder.

Michael watched them walk away, and took a deep breath. It was going to be a long night. Michael was pretty sure that Veronica had begun to notice that he had been avoiding her lately.

It wasn’t that Michael didn’t enjoy spending time with Veronica. Quite the opposite, in fact. Since Lincoln and Veronica first started dating and spending time together, Michael had begun to realised how much _he_ liked Veronica. Too much.

They’d break up, get back together, break up, get back together. But through it all Veronica was always there. Always.

 

 

 

 

His hand was in her hair, the other one clutching at the hem of her shirt. Veronica, oh god Vee was making the most amazing soft moans into his mouth. Michael groaned and gripped her tighter.

She gripped him and back and pressed their bodies closer together. Michael ran his hands up and down her shoulders and back savouring everything.

 

 

 

Michael was studying in his dorm room when someone knocked on the door.

He sighed. Michael’s roommate was gone for the weekend, but unfortunately that didn’t stop people from stopping by and interrupting his study time. Michael just wanted to be left alone.

“What?” Michael called out irritated.

The door opened slightly. “Michael?”

Michael turned abruptly. “Veronica?”

The door opened the rest of the way and Veronica came into the room. She smiled at him.

Michael was shocked to see her there. The two of them hadn’t spoken in several weeks. Michael was caught up in his studies, his work. He didn’t have a lot of time. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

“What, you’re not happy to see me?” she asked, one hand on her hip.

“Of course I’m happy to see you! Come here,” he said and enveloped her in a hug. She hugged him back, and they stood silently for a long time.

“How’re things?” he asked.

She smiled, but Michael could tell something was wrong. “Lincoln’s in jail,” she said simply.

Michael sighed and looked down. “I know.”

“Did he call you?” she asked him.

Michael shook his head. “No,” he said.

“Did you fight?” she asked.

Michael nodded. “About a month ago,” he said.

Veronica looked at him. “You haven’t spoken since then.” It wasn’t a question.

Michael didn’t reply.

“Michael,” Veronica said. “This is ridiculous. You can’t shut him out.”

Michael’s head jerked up. “Shut him out,” he said through clenched teeth. “Shut _him_ out,” he chuckled. “This is exactly like you,” he spat.

“What?” Veronica whispered.

“You always take his side. You never bother to listen to the facts. You never bother to listen to _me_.”

Michael’s head jerked back and it was only after when he felt the sting on his face that he realised Veronica had slapped him. He didn’t say anything until Veronica’s hand was on the doorknob.

“I called him,” he said quietly.

She paused but didn’t turn around.

“I called him six times. He never bothered to call me back.”

She opened the door and walked out, closing it behind her.

 

 

 

Michael couldn’t believe they were here. Together, in his bed. He gripped her legs, pulling her skirt down slowly.

Veronica pulled him up against her, one arm around his neck, the other at his belt, undoing the buckle.

He ran his hands up from her waist, palms flat against her skin, fingertips brushing the underside of her breasts. Veronica gasped clutching him tighter. He slid his hands up further, and felt her nipples tighten against his hands.

 

 

Michael was still pissed. Lincoln had been by earlier in the day asking for money. Again. And again Michael had given into him. He hated that he couldn’t refuse his brother after all these years. He hated that he would always, always give in to his brother.

He dialled his phone without thinking.

“Hello?”

Veronica sounded tired.

“Vee?” Michael asked. “Did I wake you?”

“Michael?” she asked. Michael could imagine Veronica in bed, hair mussed and groggy, sitting up and turning on the lights. “Is everything okay?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he said. “Everything’s fine. I just wanted to talk to you.”

“It’s late, Michael,” she said. “Why are you calling?” She sounded annoyed.

“You talked to Lincoln,” he stated.

He heard her sigh. “Yes,” she said. “I talked to Lincoln. He said you two fought again.”

“So why are you mad at me?” he asked. “Why aren’t you mad at him?”

She sighed again, and Michael could imagine her pinching the bridge of her nose. “I’m not mad at anyone, Michael. I’m tired of being stuck in the middle of you two. You need to work your problems out with your brother and stop coming to me every time you two are fighting.”

Michael felt a surge of anger. Veronica always blamed Lincoln and Michael’s problems on Michael. She knew their history, yet she always blamed Michael. “I bet you didn’t say all this to him,” he spat. “You always assume everything is my fault. You never have any faith in me.”

“I don’t have time for this,” Veronica snapped. “Call me when you two have worked things out.” The line went dead.

Michael threw his phone across the room and punched the wall.

 

 

 

Veronica pushed his pants and boxer shorts down and gripped him tighter. Michael slid his hands up and down her body, eventually hooking his fingers in her panties and sliding them down her legs.

He kissed her, hard and passionate, trying to tell her with actions his feelings for her, everything he never had the courage to say. Everything they had danced around their entire relationship.

Veronica kissed him back, her hands steady, guiding him until they were finally joined. Michael groaned and buried his face in the crook of her neck, kissing away the salt there.

Veronica’s hands were wrapped around his back, holding him tight.

 

 

 

Veronica wouldn’t answer any of Michael’s phone calls for two weeks after she told him what the ninety grand was for. Michael knew she blamed him for everything that had happened to his brother. For her, Lincoln always came first.

Michael felt angry and trapped. He hadn’t asked his brother for the money, and he would have gladly paid him back if only Lincoln had asked.

When she finally did come to visit him, it was the night Lincoln was arrested for murder. Michael knew she blamed him for that too.

 

 

 

Sometimes after, Michael wished that they had been drunk. That would have made things easier.

But they weren’t. Veronica was gasping and moaning and calling his name. Michael couldn’t speak, couldn’t even think, except for ‘finally.’

She bit his neck and threw her head back. Michael looked down at her and knew that this was going to change everything. He wanted to savour this moment. Make it last, but seeing Veronica there, in his bed hair and eyes wild, was everything he’d ever wanted. Before he could stop it, he followed her over the edge.

 

 

 

Michael lay in the dark staring at Veronica’s back. She sat at the edge of his bed silently. After a moment she stood up and began gathering her clothes. Michael remained quiet the entire time she was dressing.

“Are you leaving?” he asked when she reached his bedroom door.

She didn’t say anything, but Michael could make out her nodding her head in the dark.

“Michael,” she started. From her tone, Michael could tell he wouldn’t like whatever it was she was going to say.

“Vee, don’t,” he said.

“This was a mistake,” she said. “We shouldn’t have done this. It was wrong.”

Michael knew she was right. They shouldn’t have done this, and it _was_ wrong, but Michael couldn’t bring himself to feel like what they had done together was a mistake. Not with the way he felt about her. Not after everything they had been through together.

“No,” he said.

“Michael,” she said. “You know it was wrong. Lincoln—”

“Don’t,” he said. Michael didn’t want to hear about his brother. Not now. “If you have to, say it was wrong, say it was a mistake, but don’t talk about him. Not now. Not to me.”

He saw her nod again, but she didn’t say anything else.

“Don’t go,” he said.

She opened his bedroom door, and the light from the hallway spilled into his bedroom. She looked so beautiful standing there. Michael thought that he would feel happy, satisfied, something after wanting this for so long. Veronica looked at him, her hair falling across her eyes, she looked sad. He could tell she regretted what they had done.

She opened her mouth. “Go,” he said.

“Michael,” she started.

“Just go.”

She turned and walked out of his room, closing the door. Michael was plunged into darkness, but he knew he wouldn’t sleep for a long time.

 

 

 

Michael thinks that he’s probably always loved her. The only thing was, it wasn’t enough. _He_ wasn’t enough.

He wasn’t Lincoln. 


End file.
